Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to business logic designing technology and more particularly to a method of designing business logic, a server performing the same, and a storage medium generating a business service when the business logic is defined to provide the business service in real time.
Background of the Invention
In general, a factory automation system may apply an Information Technology (IT) to a computer and an industrial robot to automate procedures such as order, design, manufacture, inspection and shipment according to a consistent concept. The IT may include an enterprise resources planning system (ERP), a manufacturing execution system (MES), computer aided design (CAD), and computer aided manufacturing (CAM). The IT may integrally manage through computerizing processes of production, manufacturing, distribution and finance in a company and may automate product production.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0101855 (Sep. 20, 2010) discloses an application server development system in real time based on a repository using a diagram. The development system may include a modeling engine and an execution engine to unify many operations (e.g., design and source coding build and distribution) in a consistent view and to improve productivity and quality.
In the development system, the execution engine is distinguished for test and service, however, the development system may not independently manage a business logic for the test and service. Also, the development system may identically construct the business logic for the test and service so that memory may be wasted.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0102086 (Sep. 20, 2010) discloses a method for constructing an enterprise customized digital production system using a digital factory being capable of pre-checking unnecessary waste elements. The method may produce and manufacture a virtual product by various scenarios to improve the producing and manufacturing process in an optimum state for product processing and manufacturing.
This method constructs the digital factory through modeling human and material resources so that it takes a lot of time. This is because human and material data is directly measured and collected for modeling the human and material resources. Also, the method has another problem that human and material resources may be updated for updating the digital factory.
Such applications may not independently manage test and service in an execution engine, however, this application may provide a method of designing a business logic for independently managing a test engine and a service engine.